


Party

by Yosei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Challenge Accepted, Confused Dean, Dean is not a hunter, Desperate Dean, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, French Kissing, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, Human Dean, Intimidation, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipples, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Rough Kissing, Sensitive Dean, Sexy Castiel, Sexy Dean, Slut Dean, Vampire Castiel, Vampires, as in super non-traditional, kind of, no hunters, sorry - Freeform, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosei/pseuds/Yosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't get a full scholarship and Dean works his ass off every day to try and help his baby brother pay off loan debts. Finally, for more upfront cash, Dean decides in desperation to attend a drinking party... as the drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. MY. Gosh. This week isn't even over and it has been HORRIBLE. 
> 
> The WIFI at my campus is in and out so I'm sorry I haven't been posting QAQ
> 
> Thanks so much to all the people who commented on different fics asking for more chapters I shall try~<3
> 
> Also ignore my horrid titling skills, I'll get better when my brain stops dying of chemisty
> 
> Un-betaed messsssss

Dean was a bundle of tightly strung nerves. He had re-buttoned his simple uniform shirt twice because he kept skipping a button, had almost put his personal items in the wrong locker despite there being name-plates on the front of each door, and had nearly jumped right out of his skin when a delicate hand landed on his shoulder.

“Jeez, you're tense.” Charlie squeezed his shoulder before sitting on the bench next to him in the middle of the locker room which was cold like a damn fridge- “Dean, you know you don't have to do this, right?” He clenched his jaw slightly before pulling on a charismatic smile and saying that he was fine, but he couldn't stop the way his fingers fiddled with the soft bands on his wrists nonstop. Charlie leaned forward and grabbed his hands. “You don't have to do this.” She repeated as her red hair, pulled up in a ponytail for work, slid over one shoulder... which led Dean to glance at her neck where a thick piece of gauze had been taped, already spotted with red. 

“Hey! Winchester get out of your head and listen to me.” She fixed him with a wide-eyed glare and waited for Dean to actually look at her face. “Just because I took the dive into individual clients doesn't mean that you have to.” She slapped his bicep where a gold stripe on his sleeve could be clearly seen, it was a signal of the club that Dean would only be allowing wrist-access. Charlie's shirt sleeve bore a black stripe which meant that she would allow throat-access, but only to specific clients. “As long as you've got this, no one is going to touch your neck. The usual crowd may get rowdy from time to time, but they are still really polite about feeding off strangers.” Dean took one of his hands back so he could drag it over his face before getting to his feet, but Charlie still had her eyebrows knit with concern. “Look, Sam would understa-”

“I'm going to do this, alright?” Dean snapped a little harshly before dragging a smile back on. “So, stop trying to talk me out of it.” he laughed, but they both could hear the anxious undertones. Charlie was one of Dean's oldest friends and was the one who recommended the working at the party when Dean had cracked and told her that he was struggling to get by while busting his ass trying to support Sammy in college. Charlie sighed but stood up as well, brushing her ponytail back off her shoulder and snatching an apple from the snack table beside the door, before leading the way into the decorative hall and towards the main room. They stopped in front of the large, gilded double doors and Charlie turned to him with determination. 

“I've seen you charm the pants off women more times than I can count, even men have trouble resisting your charm. It's going to be the same thing here. Some gorgeous ladies will flock to you, ask for a bite—which you have the right to say no to them—you'll feel the prick of fangs which, I'm not gonna lie, will hurt, but then the natural numbing agent in their saliva should start up and they'll be done and out of your hair before you know it. You might get dizzy after they've had a few rounds, so make sure to stay hydrated and if you need to, go back to the locker room and have some snacks and rest, or just go home. The job contract only requires one drink for the first payment, after that you don't even need to stay the night to get enough to pay off your bills this month. Okay?” Dean nodded and Charlie squeezed his shoulder one last time before saying “And don't punch anyone!” and continuing down the hall to the private rooms and her list of personal clients. 

Dean stared at the gold handle on the door for a few minutes before cursing under his breath and opening the damn thing. He slipped into the next room and froze. The manor that had been reserved for the party was classically old-fashioned and the clientele roaming about gracefully looked to be made up solely of models, lawyers, doctors and whatever the Hell else could look powerful, terrifying, and sexy all at once. Dean swallowed roughly, his mouth already dry, as he commanded his legs to set off in the direction of the center of the room where some of the other workers of the evening were talking and laughing like they weren't surrounded by a bunch of... well, Dean had prided himself on not using the word 'monsters' anymore when referring to vampires, but nothing could ever stop him from seeing them as definite predators. 

A few of the workers noticed him and beckoned him closer. They were kind enough to re-explain what Charlie had told him, but Dean couldn't help the anxious feeling that made his heart beat double-time and what made it worse was the fact that he knew that every vampire in the room could hear his damn near heart attack. A pretty blonde lady in a simple, black satin dress smiled at him and Dean thought about what Charlie had said, about Sam's tired but happy expression every time Dean found the time to visit... and he smiled back invitingly. The blonde walked up to him, eyes flashing to his throat for a moment before sliding down his chest and arms and seeing the gold band. She pouted, but it was more playful than anything else and made his smile a little more genuine.

“Evening, handsome. Mind if I have a drink?” She fluttered her long dark eyelashes at him, her smoky eye-shadow making the tint of red in her eyes pop. Dean didn't really trust his voice by this point, so he slid off his right wrist-band, baring the sensitive skin there and offering it to her with a mostly automatic wink. She took his hand in her own small, beautifully manicured ones and brought his wrist forward to her mouth. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and waited, but nothing came. No pricking pain or burning racing up his veins as the woman drank. His eyes flashed open to see the woman wasn't even looking at him, her face turned to the crowd before she nodded curtly to someone and dropped Dean's hand and walked away. Dean blinked for a couple of moments staring after the retreating figure, dumbfounded.

“What the-”

“Evening.” A gruff voice greeted from behind him and Dean nearly bit his tongue off. Shit, he didn't even hear anyone approach from behind him and the floor was tile so it was impossible to not make at least a little sound... Dean's breath and his returning greeting got caught up tightly in his throat as he turned to meet a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. The man standing before him was slightly shorter than him, but Dean didn't think for a moment that hidden underneath that unassuming trench-coat was anything less than an extremely powerful creature that could end his life as fast as pinching out a candle flame. 

The contract had mentioned that sometimes 'alphas,' or vampires closer to the first generation, would make appearances at parties and that all workers must treat them with the utmost respect. There aren't many alphas left in the U.S. so Dean, in his state of absolute panic a week prior to the party, had Googled all of them. The one before him was one of the oldest; a man named Castiel Novak. The few pictures of him that had been filed online did the man little justice. His face looked like it had been sculpted out of marble, his jawline sharp and in need of a shave but the five-o'clock shadow was not harming Dean's suddenly very excited libido one bit. His hair was probably the most irritating part of the man because the messy, just rolled out of bed, style made Dean's fingers twitch with want as he imagined threading through the thick black strands and tugging the man's pink mouth closer to his throat- Dean quickly tore that thought to shreds and mentally shook himself before his eyes snapped back to the almost glowing blue irises. Dean was taken aback by the amusement playing through them now, as if Castiel was very aware of where his mind was just heading. It took a few more moments and a raised eyebrow from Castiel to realize that he had just been standing and staring at the alpha.

“Um, evening, sir.” Dean scrambled to reply, hoping he hadn't already pissed off the highest grade client in the room. Castiel smiled, a small tilt of his lips that Dean might have missed if he hadn't been paying such close attention. And by the way that that smile tilted up just a fraction on one side into a smirk, the man was very aware of said attention. Dean looked down at his shoes before a strong, calloused hand gently took him by the chin and tiled his head back up again. Castiel waited for eye contact once more before speaking.

“This is your first time attending a party.” it wasn't a question, but Dean answered anyway.

“Yes.” he breathed out as Castiel's thumb rubbed over his jawline before pulling away and leaving his skin feeling cold. None of Dean's research had prepared him for how warm a vampire's touch could be. Dean had expected to be touched by cold and clammy hands for the night, but the odd blonde had been around room temperature and Castiel was at another level entirely, feeling almost like he had a fever. How could she feel so ordinary while Castiel felt as if a fire was burning low under his skin just waiting to spread out and scorch anyone who dared defy him. 

Was Castiel perhaps the person that the woman had been looking at? Dean was working at the basic level where every client at the party had access to his wrists, so why did she not just bite him? Out of the corner of his eye he could see her satin-clad form and... was she turned towards him? She looked like she might have been staring... and now that he was looking it seemed like a lot of other vampires were doing the same. A low and almost silent growl dragged itself out of Castiel's throat and Dean's focus whipped back towards him as multiple vampires calmly took a step back, none of them so much as coming close to looking at Dean's face anymore. Of course that was weird and intimidating, but Dean still had a job to do so he threw on a well-worn veil of charm and moved forward. “What might I be able to do for you, Mr. Novak?” The vampire tilted his head to the side in an owlish form of consideration. There seemed to be a spark in his eyes as he slowly gave Dean a once over that had his skin flushing as he resisted the urge tug on his suddenly very tight shirt collar.

“I think I'd like to have a drink, if you would allow it.” Castiel spoke politely, leaving the choice up to Dean. Despite the hunger that was laced into his rough voice, Dean couldn't spot a single speck of red in the alpha's irises. Dean had been around vampires before, kind of impossible not have a run in with at least one when they make up at least a fourth of the population, but he had never seen such control especially when it came to feeding urges. Perhaps Castiel had already had his fill? But then why did he want to drink from Dean? “I like to think that I have a bit more control over my hunger then the fledglings. I assume this will be the first time you've been bitten and I wish to take it upon myself to show you that we aren't so terrible.” Dean wasn't exactly swaying, but he felt a little hypnotized by Castiel's voice. It had been proven various times that vampires don't have the power to actually compel people anymore than humans can, but... “Do you think you could trust me, Dean?” Sure Castiel wasn't human, but all he wanted was a quick drink. Charlie had said the bite would hurt a little, but Dean wouldn't be in any real danger. And if Dean played his cards right, he might even get a bonus for bagging an alpha and start saving up for the new textbooks that Sam would need next semester. Steeling his nerve, he reached out to grasp the offered hand with a flutter of his long eyelashes, all smooth charm on the surface with twitching nerves underneath.

“Of course you can have a taste, Mr. Novak.”


	2. Addicting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean serves Castiel his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a continuation right off of the end of last chapter because I couldn't handle writing it all as one chapter gosh no no no too many words OTL

“Please, call me Castiel.” the alpha's strong hand pulled Dean forward so he could wrap an arm around his waist and grip at his hip over his clothes. His thumb dipped under the hem of Dean's shirt to brush against the bare skin just above the hem of his jeans. Dean allowed it, the contact keeping him slightly grounded as he was led to a little alcove perhaps so they would have at least a little privacy, not that anyone was really looking after Castiel's growl equivalent of 'fuck off.'

Inside the alcove was a small seating area with plush red love seats overlooking some kind of garden, but Dean was too busy trying not to wuss out at the last second. He was going to do this. He could do it. He needed to... Dean was startled out of his thoughts when Castiel took a seat and promptly pulled Dean onto his lap. Dean landed a little less than gracefully with his legs straddling Castiel's hips, his hands splaying on the alpha's chest automatically to stop them from colliding.

“Cas, I mean Castiel, what are you-” Dean was abruptly cut off as the alpha kissed him. On reflex he moved to pull away, but Castiel's fingers laced through his hair and kept him close, the other hand a heavy and strangely soothing weight on his hip. Dean clenched his fingers in Castiel's shirt before relaxing as the alpha deepened the kiss. Workers weren't really supposed to be doing anything too handsy with any vampires who weren't private clients, but Castiel was kind of making him forget about that as he lightly bit his lower lip with blunt human teeth. What the hell was even happening? Sure Dean had been with men before, but he had never been so damn intoxicated by just a touch or a kiss. He felt almost drunk on the feeling of the alpha's hands on his skin, his lips tracing his jaw, and Castiel was just playing with him. If he wanted more, would Dean even be coherent enough to say no? All at once the kissing stopped and Castiel sat back against the love-seat, his hands lightly settled over Dean's hips.

“My apologies, I was... enthusiastic.” Castiel smiled and Dean could say the same as the newly vacated space of air between them cooled him down a bit. “I could feel that you were nervous. Your blood was rushing so quickly, I could feel it your fingertips.”

“I wasn't nervous.” Dean said stubbornly, avoiding eye contact as he sat precariously on Castiel's knees. The hands still on his waist were only lightly holding him, but with the the look in Castiel's eyes, Dean was sure that he wasn't going to be letting go so easily. If Dean told him to he might, he would, but Dean didn't exactly want him to. 

“It's nothing to be ashamed of, Dean. Any human would be nervous for their first time.” Castiel said in an almost vulgar tone that heavily suggested he would be extremely pleased to pop Dean's 'cherry' so to speak. And that's what pissed Dean off.

Dean was not a saint, nor some blushing virgin. He drank, he swore, he fucked when he felt like it—the stress of working three jobs and still scrambling for money did that to the best of people—but with the way that Castiel was looking at him as if Dean was his all along... it was affecting him more than he'd like to admit. Well, as soon as he took the bite and Castiel was fed, it would be over and Dean could get his money and get the hell out. But before that, he was going to have at least a little fun with the over-confident asshole.

He smiled salaciously before shoving Castiel back against the love seat, the vampire's eyes widening before Dean slid his hands on both sides of Castiel's jaw and crashed their lips together, biting at his bottom lip harshly. He dragged his blunt nails down the alpha's neck to the stretch of pale skin before the buttons of his shirt. When Castiel yanked his hips forward on impulse, Dean didn't waste time grinding down on his lap. With one last taste of the alpha's mouth, Dean pulled back so he could fucking breathe, his thumbs stroking Castiel's cheeks as he smirked. 

“I'm not some damn virgin.” Dean panted as he licked his own lips knowing they were slick and red and looked like they were made to suck cock. The hands on Dean's waist tightened almost painfully and Castiel didn't look dazed per say, but Dean was proud to see that he did look much more properly debauched. After a few moments of their eyes being locked, Castiel gently took hold of Dean's hand, turning his head to the side to kiss the thin skin of his wrist. Dean was going to just shut his eyes like he did when he thought the woman from before was going to bite him, but he couldn't drag his gaze away from Castiel's dark eyelashes as they fluttered shut, concealing his bright blue eyes and casting a light shadow over his cheeks. Dean shivered as Castiel's kisses became open-mouthed, his tongue trailing over a vein, his fangs starting to lengthen and indent the skin... and then he bit down. 

Stars burst in Dean's eyes as they rolled back, a pained moan rolling off of his tongue without his consent as Castiel bit down just a little harder before retracting his fangs and letting the blood flow freely into his mouth, his pink lips moving obscenely along Dean's blazing skin. 'Sensitive' didn't even begin to cover how Dean was feeling, his wrist stung and throbbed, his heart was beating in his ears, lungs almost burning as his breathing accelerated as if he was running... and he could almost see it. Running with no destination, ripping through the trees behind the mansion and trying to get away, but of course Castiel would be faster, would tease him with the thoughts of escape before catching him and pinning him down with inhuman strength and fangs in the nape of his neck. 

By the time Castiel finally, reluctantly pulled away from Dean's wrist with a final lave of his tongue to help seal the wound, Dean was almost shaking. Everything felt like too much and not enough at the same time. The music that had been casually playing for the party was suddenly beating against his eardrums, his clothes felt tight and scratchy on his skin, Castiel's hands on his waist made him ache and want, and Castiel's voice calling his name so reverently as he licked a drop of Dean's blood from his curved, pink lips... Dean scrambled back off of Castiel's lap, the vampire not stopping him as he stumbled away, rushing back to the lockers where he grabbed his things and booked it out of the backdoor to the impala.

“God, what the fuck was I doing!?” he hissed violently as he started up his baby and peeled out of the back parking lot. He needed to get some distance between himself and those blue eyes before he agreed to something he would regret. He forced himself to not contemplate over whether he actually enjoyed the mix of pain-pleasure or not. He was going to go home, have a beer(s) and be fucking normal for the rest of the night.

Castiel watched Dean go with an amused expression which dropped off his face as he saw a few of his underlings stare after his meal. None of them would dare lay a hand on Dean, but that didn't stop his second slip of control for the night as a growl rumbled in his throat again and the other vampires looked away, some muttering sincere apologies. Once Dean was out of sight, Castiel sat back, crossing one leg over the other and stretching an arm over the back of the love-seat. When he had been invited to this particular party, he had almost decided not to come considering his taste in blood was rather particular, but Dean's flavor was unlike any other that he had fed upon in all his years. An overwhelming spicy flare with a tang of salt and a sweet aftertaste that left a wanting ache in the alpha's veins, freshly fused with Dean's blood. 

Castiel could get used to savoring such a divine taste often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTL Still not done darn it...


	3. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pay-check from Castiel's bite was a lot, but not enough to keep his head above water forever and when the money runs out and his hard work isn't enough to get the bills paid anymore, Dean attends another party. After all, it's been months and the alpha must have moved on already, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay updating stuff/crying because I'm going back to school very very soon. FML.

“So, I heard you had a good time the other night.” Charlie smiled devilishly, around her smoothie straw, at Dean as he checked out her car's engine. Dean shot up so fast the he smacked his head on the hood of the car and cursed. “I guess that answers that question.”

“No, Charlie, shit that hurt,” Dean gently rubbed the back of his head as he glared at the red-head before returning to his work and grumbling. “I don't know what you're talking about. The guy compelled me or some shit.”

“Uh, you and I both know that compelling isn't a real thing.” Charlie laughed when she saw the tips of Dean's ears turning red. “Vampires can't compel humans any more than other humans can. So why are you aboard the denial train again?”

“I'm not in denial.” Dean muttered. “Now shut your trap, or do you want me to charge full-price for this?” Charlie held up a hand in defeat and walked back to the waiting room where she was supposed to be anyway. 

Dean was actually very thankful that Charlie had introduced him to the idea of the party. Subtracting the actual bite from the experience—pretending it never happened—it hadn't actually been all that bad and Dean had gotten a pretty pay-check that easily paid his bills and another payment for Sam's student loans. Dean was even able to get a few more textbooks for him and have enough left over to send Sam extra food money on top of it. He could finally relax for a few weeks, but instead he went right back to work intent on saving up enough to put himself ahead of next month's bills. Sure, it was optimistic at best, but he could damn well try.

After about three months of working his ass off, Dean found himself staring at his bills again wondering what the Hell he was going to do. Sam needed more money as he took even more classes and couldn't work at his part-time job as often anymore. Dean's landlord was getting more impatient with him everyday and the money he had gotten from the party hadn't even put a dent in his credit card bills and his credit was too low to get another loan...

“Hey, Dean.” Charlie answered her cell on the third ring cheerfully. “What's up?”

“When is the next party?”

“Dean-”

“Don't. Just... tell me when the next party is.” Dean could practically see the worried expression on her face as she pursed her lips, hesitant. “Please. Charlie I-”

“Geez! Okay, Winchester. I don't ever want to hear you say the p-word ever again alright? It sounds like a curse word coming from you.” Dean laughed and he could hear the small smile in Charlie's voice as she continued. “The next party is in two days, same place, same time. Just come in the back door, I'll make sure the boss knows you're going to work again.”

-+-+-+-

Two days really wasn't enough time for the mental preparation Dean was trying to do, but he was at the mansion, on time, as promised. He went into the locker room and felt dread creeping up on him again as he changed into his uniform, his gold arm band still as visible as it was last time, but offering little comfort. Charlie had called him before he arrived, said she was probably going to be busy when he got there, but that she would find him later in the night. 

As Dean slid on his fresh wrist bands, he found himself stroking at the unmarred skin of his inner wrist, exactly where Castiel had bitten him. The bite had healed soon after the alpha was done and now there was not even a scar. It didn't matter. It had been months and the alpha had probably moved on by now.

Dean assumed position with a few other workers in the center of the vast main feeding room and waited... and waited... and waited. 

“What the hell?” Dean muttered under his breath as he watched for hours as every other worker besides himself was plucked from their station and taken to the side for a drink from one guest or another. Dean was ignored. Dean was left alone for so long that Charlie was able to check up on him twice with no interruptions. At around one in the morning, Dean headed back for the locker rooms, it was a stupid idea to come back anyway. He opened his locker and chucked his shirt inside in frustration. It was a fucking stupid idea to come back, but he needed the extra money right now. And not a single one of those stuck-up vampires even looked at him. Some of them even made a large detour around him so they wouldn't make any kind of contact. They were all treating him like eye-candy the last time he was there... when he had met Castiel. Was his blood bad now or something since he had been bitten by an alpha? He saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye and turned just in time to catch the green apple that had been tossed to him. Dean looked up in confusion to see Castiel casually leaning against the far wall.

“Good evening, Dean.” The alpha smiled, his blue eyes just as bright and piercing as the first night.

“What did you do?” Dean asked, irritation laced into his tone, but Castiel just tilted his head as if he didn't understand. “You know what I'm talking about. I came here to work and the vampires that were all over me last time won't even look in my direction. What the hell did you do?”

“You came for money, yes? Behind on your bills and feeling a little desperate?” Castiel's tone had an icy edge that made Dean uncomfortable.

“Listen, asshole-”

“What if I said that I'll triple my last payment.” Castiel cut him off and Dean paused. He considered.

“That kind of sounds like it has some conditions, Cas.” Dean tried his best not to fidget as Castiel's eyes roamed over his body hungrily. 

“Take me on as a private client.” Dean's eyes widened, but the alpha continued. “And don't let anyone else have you.”

“And what makes you think that I'll agree to be some kind of plaything for you?” Dean spat as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the closed locker next to his own. Castiel was suddenly just there, in his space, caging him in somehow despite being shorter.

“As I said: you are behind on your bills. You probably have more expenses that worry you, but I can take care of all of that for you. And frankly,” Castiel laced his fingers through Dean's hair and crashed their lips together, prying his mouth open with his tongue making Dean drop the apple to clutch at Castiel's shirt instead. The alpha shoved a thigh between Dean's—he would never admit—quivering legs and a filthy moan was forced from his mouth as Castiel's burning hands explored his bare chest and scrapped blunt nails down his skin harshly, leaving red lines in their wake. When Castiel finally pulled away Dean was breathless and beyond horny. “I believe you'll enjoy being my 'plaything' very much.” Castiel, the asshat, stepped backward, leaving Dean cold and pissed for all the wrong reasons. Because he wanted the alpha back against him, now. “So what is your decision, Dean?”

“You fucking already know that-”

“I need to hear you say it, if you wouldn't mind.” Dean wanted to punch the smile right off Castiel's smug face.

“Fuck.” Dean cursed under his breath as he was given a second to actually think. He was getting into dangerous territory with his bills and he knew that Sam would be needing more food money next week, the giant. And then there was the factor of this... thing he seemed to have with the alpha. Dean wasn't going to lie and say it didn't feel good, but he did know that Castiel was a very powerful vampire and wanted something more from him, but apparently wasn't going to say. There was also the bite... would Dean allow Castiel throat-access? Did he need to? Did he want to? Dean was shocked to find that he sort of did. “Alright, shit... Yes, I'll take you on as a private client.”

“Thank you, Dean.” The words were barely out of his mouth before he was tugging Dean out of the locker room and to the private rooms. They were stopped by another human worker, whom Dean had to say that he had given permission to Castiel to become a private client, all while not wearing a damn shirt—the alpha smiling as Dean's blush darkened—before the worker gave them an open room, its key and the whole hotel 'enjoy your stay' bullshit. When the two of them were behind the locked door of their room, Castiel moved away to remove his trench-coat and jacket, leaving Dean to his thoughts again. God, he was actually pimping himself out, he had finally hit that all time low. But... he glanced up at Castiel's strong back, still covered by his pristine button-up shirt, his thin waist and plush backside, and long legs concealed in black slacks... maybe it wouldn't be so bad. When the alpha turned back to him there was a sudden chill in the air that made Dean shiver. He would never admit that Castiel's eyes alone affected him so much. 

“Come.” Castiel held out a hand and Dean walked over to him and held still as best he could as the alpha's fingers began trailing over his skin lightly, teasingly. “Have you decided on how much you will give me tonight?”

“I don't really have much of a choice.” Dean scoffed and Castiel pinched his nipple a bit harshly making the man bite his lip to keep a surprised moan from slipping out. His chest had been strangely hyper-sensitive ever since Castiel started touching him.

“You'll always have a choice. You don't have to give me anymore than what you'd like. But I can promise you that anything you're unsure of I can help you enjoy.” How and when Castiel had gotten close enough to whisper directly into his ear, Dean will never know. He could only mentally curse as his cock twitched in his pants, already straining against the zipper. If throat-access felt anything like wrist-access then Dean was willing to give it a try at least. Because it paid more. Instead of speaking, Dean wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist to keep him close before tilting his head and baring his neck. Dean was embarrassed of the shocked noise he couldn't even hope to contain when Castiel picked him up and threw him on the bed as if he weighed nothing at all.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing-” Castiel smothered any and all protests as he kissed the life out of Dean, taking his air and invading his mouth, the man only getting to breathe when Castiel allowed it. And Dean, he was arching for it, clawing his nails up Castiel's back to drag him as close as possible as his whole body bowed to meet the alpha's.

“It would seem you like this even more than I had anticipated.” Castiel smirked and Dean made a frustrated sound.

“Shut up!”

“No.” Castiel leaned forward and bit lightly at Dean's earlobe, relishing in the full-body shiver it got him. “You like it even more when I talk. Your blood races when you're aroused and I noticed that you were definitely aroused by the thought of being my 'plaything.' Of course, it goes deeper than that doesn't it?” Castiel's hand trailed down Dean's sensitive abdomen to flick open the button on his pants and unzip him before pulling out his straining cock from his underwear and giving it a few strokes.

“And what's that supposed to mean?” Dean kept playing ignorant as he clutched at the soft sheets under him, biting the inside of his cheek and groaning as Castiel's unnatural heat was applied to his cock.

“You find me attractive, powerful. I have the money to pay your bills and more for the rest of your life without any trouble. And you need it. Better yet, you want it.”

“No.” Dean said, but it was weak to his own ears. Castiel had lived for a long time and he was smart. He had already figured it out.

“You are more than just a simple plaything.” Castiel's lips trailed down Dean's jawline to his throat where his pulse was absolutely roaring. “You want to be my whore.” The alpha's fangs pricked the skin before piercing. Dean practically screamed as sensations flooded everything in his mind. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much. His pride had deteriorated into nothing and the bite felt like it went all the way past the muscle to his spinal column, but it was heaven. Castiel's hands on his body were an anchor that felt so right that he wasn't sure how he had gone so long without the alpha's touch. And, God, Castiel was right. 

It was a secret he had buried deep, too used to this world wanting to take advantage of him to give anything up, but the alpha just knew. There was nowhere left to hide. He couldn't deny that part of himself any longer. And so he gave it to Castiel, coming harder than he ever had and moaning the alpha's name like it was the only word he knew. When Castiel pulled away from his throat, he didn't even lick his lips clean before he was ravaging Dean's mouth all over again, taking what was his. Dean could only groan, so far past being alarmed by the taste of his own blood that he actively sought it out in the alpha's mouth. Castiel stared down at Dean as he let the man breathe, gulping in air with his swollen, blood-stained mouth as his wrists were pinned in the vampire's grip.

“And what a beautiful whore you will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are okay with the direction I'm taking this~<3 Sorry for making you wait so long ^^;

**Author's Note:**

> OTL I was going to work on a fic I already made, but this idea popped up and said "hey write me I'll be short" and it LIED to me!! "hey write me I'll just be one chapter~" LIAAAAARRRRRRR!!!
> 
> Oh and I just realized that this makes two fics where Castiel's stealthy arrival nearly makes Dean piss himself lol


End file.
